everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/I'm Leaving
Goodbye, everyone. Most of you knew this was coming but probably hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. Well, it has happened, but I'm just disappearing from everywhere (except for Tumblr) all together. All of my OC notes and writing will now be housed exclusively on there. Blood Under The Bridge? Over and done with. My Tumblr critiques? I'll finish those and accept new ones, but don't expect me to actually comment on here about them. You'll have to check. The million dollar question is "Why are you leaving?" and the answer is that I don't feel comfortable here anymore. This place was once my haven. I had been kicked out of a wiki before for someone's else mistakes and I thought I could escape from that here. But, now? I can't honestly say that anymore. If I could honestly pinpoint the time where I felt as though I was uncomfortable here, it was thanks to a debacle that involved my former closest friend on here and ended as badly as you could expect. Those who were involved remember it and cringe at said memories, but that was when I started feeling isolated from the rest. I felt like I had to walk on eggshells around people and watch my OCs like a hawk to avoid accidental discrimination rather than enjoying myself making new characters. And then I started doubting myself and felt like I had to stew in my own problems because my former friend was having it worse. But, the final crux of the matter was when said friend became a former friend. Now, this wiki reminds me of them and that is the problem. I can't stay here any longer because it hurts too much and I just can't work in an environment where I'll always be reminded of how I screwed up a wonderful friendship and offended them in one fell swoop. So, that's why I'm leaving. I don't want to explain everything further because it's hard for me to articulate the depth of emotional pain I'm in right now, so yeah. To everyone who was my friend, thank you for being there and participating in brainstorms with me. I appreciate each and every one of you. Please keep in touch on Tumblr and via email. Please ask me for my email privately though because I don't give it out willy-nilly. To everyone who wasn't my friend, I'm sorry about that and wish I could have been your friend. I'm sure you're nice people when you didn't hate my guts and we could have gotten along in another time and place. Maybe. I'm kind of a spaz that had to grow on people. To everyone in general, have a nice life, listen to Welcome to Night Vale, read webcomics, watch anime, and be happy. ~Nyx P.S. Don't delete my characters please! I might randomly update them one day and also need them for notes and all that junk. P.P.S. Don't hate me for this, but it was going to happen since last year. Hopefully, Tumblr will be my new haven until the next time. Category:Blog posts